A Matter of Life or Death
by animewatchers186
Summary: I wrote this for my writing exam this year! Aki is in the hospital, while Yusei is fighting for his life. YuseixAki Faithshipping, sort of.


**Cat: Hey guys! I mentioned in one of my chapters of That Moment; Long, Long Ago, that i would be doing a writing exam.**

**Rena: And this is the result!**

**Cat: Hope you enjoy! It's quite depressing...**

* * *

The thick tears fell from her amber eyes, spilling down her pale cheeks and falling onto her shaking hands. She sat on the cold, metallic chair, watching nurses and doctors and visitors pass, in an unrealistic glow

But, at the same time, she saw nothing.

SHe could hear the heart monitors in the ward. She could hear the rambling of non-sensical talk from the nurses and doctors. SHe could hear the click-clack of shoes on the polished hospital floor.

But, at the same time, she heard nothing.

She stared ahead, her eyes not wavering from the crack on the wall, underneath the Accident and Emergancy sign. She kept trying to ignore the stabbing pains in her heart. Ignoring the fact her her heart was being torn in two. Trying to ignore the fact it wasn't a dream.

She couldn't wake up with a sickening jolt and realise it was just a dream. She couldn't run downstairs seeking refuge in his arms.

Because it wasn't a dream.

This was real life and in real life, behind that door, he was fighting to stay alive. He could die any minute, any second.

And she could do nothing.

The hours passed. The night turned to dawn, the dawn turned to morning and the morning turned to afternoon. And yet, she was still there, silent and unmoving.

And she wasn't the only one.

His brothers were taking turns sitting and waiting for news. News of their brother, who was their role-model and hero. They swapped every hour, shaking their heads to say 'no news'. It was as painful for them as it was for her. They tried to engage her in conversation, but she only nodded, pretending to listen.

Her parents visited, trying to persuade their daughter to come home. According to them, she needed to stay away from the hospital. Away from the waiting, misery and doubt. In their eyes, she was falling into some sort of depression.

"I-I w-wish to s-stay here" she would mutter in a throaty whisper. She gave them a glare with her glazed over eyes, making them nod, pretending to understand.

All she could taste in her dry, sore mouth was salt. It was as if she had tried to eat a whole kilogram of pure salt. But the salty taste was from her tears which would occasionally wet her dry, pink lips.

Out of nowhere, a nurse appeared and began talking to Rally, the youngest of the brothers, who was on watch. SHe couldn't hear because they were out of earshot. They both wore grave faces, Rally nodding and walking off, his phone in hand.

She knew it.

He was dead. Dead because of her stupid call. Dead because she couldn't be bothered to do her homework. Dead because she wanted his help. Dead because... Because...

Because...

Of her.

* * *

"I'll be over in a few minutes," he laughed down the line. "Are you sure you can't complete those questions yourself?"

"Well... Maybe..." she joked. "But Physics is my worst nightmare and your my best friend. So, let's overcome my homework together!"

"You're just gonna force me to do it while you watch TV, aren't you?!" he said, knowing her ways and methods for getting out of homework.

She gasped.

"How on earth did you know?" she giggled.

"Well, you know Aki... I'm really busy tonight.." he began.

"See you in fifteen minutes!" she cooed.

* * *

He drove along in his car, cursing under his breath. He had forgotten the time and was late. He swerved dangerously around a sharp bend; as his phone began ringing.

Shooting down the lane at seventy-miles-an-hour, he grabbed his phone and held it to his ear.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he shouted down the line, hanging up before she had a chance to speak.

Suddenly, a sleek, black car pulled out in front. He tried to swerve to avoid it but-

* * *

Aki? Aki! Wake up!" a voice shouted. Her eyes fluttered open, to find Rally shaking her roughly. For a minute she forgot where she was. The she saw the doctors, the nurses and the hospital beds.

It was just a dream.

And yet, it was all real. They were the gruelling events of the night before. Had he slowed down, would he still be here? Had he gone a different route, would he still be here? Had he not hung up, would he still be here?

For if he hadn't hung up, he would have heard the reason she was calling. Those words that would have saved his life.

_"I've done my homework, so you don't need to rush."_

__Rally smiled so wide, she could see every white tooth in his mouth.

"He's alive." he says. "He's alive and talking."

New, fresh tears sprang to her eyes. They fell down her cheeks in tourents. But these tears were full of joy, relief, happiness.

She laughed hysterically, clapping her hands, her depression completely gone. The joy made her heart soar and beat fast, as if she had been running a marathon. The joy made her vision blurry and her brain light headed but she didn't care.

He was alive.

* * *

**Cat: God, if that wasn't Yusei, he would be so dead.**

**Rena: Well, at least it had a happy ending.**

**Cat: Meh, it's crappy. All my friends killed their characters off! I was the only one who's character lived!**

**Rena: You're such a sheep.**

**Cat: Please review! And read my other stories! And review them! The first person who reviews this will be sent cyber hugs! ^^**


End file.
